


The Adventures of General Fux

by Dangerously_Demonic



Series: The Fuck Order [1]
Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Choking, Force Choking, God Has Looked Upon the Smutfic and Abandoned Us, Inappropriate Use of the Force, Incredibly Out of Character, M/M, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Porn Parody, Smut, Vibrators
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-08-25
Updated: 2018-08-25
Packaged: 2019-07-02 13:04:38
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,246
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15797112
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dangerously_Demonic/pseuds/Dangerously_Demonic
Summary: General Fux is arguably the biggest bottom bitch known to the galaxy and will happily bend over for any species that has something remotely resembling a cock. These are his adventures.(This is a trashfic and should probably be read by no one.)





	The Adventures of General Fux

**Author's Note:**

> I...Don't even know, man.

General Fux sourly rubbed his wrists after the troopers had released him. Considering he’d landed himself on the flagship of the Fuck Order’s champion and he hadn’t been killed, he supposed that things had gone well enough. So far. The blonde man who stood with his back to him caused a great deal more concern. The insatiable Schlongo Ten, the man who’d subjugated a good portion of the galaxy by power of his giant cock…As the rumor went, anyway. The rumor also claimed that few survived the encounter. Fux felt he was up to the challenge; he wasn’t one to turn down a good fuck.

“Your reputation precedes you, General Fux.” Schlongo glanced over his shoulder before he stalked over to Fux.

Fux tried not to squirm under the stare and hopeless failed at ignoring how his pants felt tighter, “I hope so. I’ve worked…Hard for it.”

“But have you really?” Schlongo firmly grabbed Fux’s jaw. “Because it’s my understanding that you just simply roam the galaxy and present your ass to whatever might have a cock that shows the slightest interest in fucking you.”

“I’m a very dedicated whore.” He shifted his weight and tried to ignore the thoughts of being railed by Schlongo.

“Dedicated indeed. You’ve heard the rumors and yet your thoughts…”

“Well, if I die, I want it to be with an assful of come because I was fucked to death.” Fux opened his mouth to continue but made a soft noise instead when Schlongo suddenly squeezed the front of his pants.

“Look at you. Already getting hard. Maybe I ought to see what makes you so popular.”

Rather than replying, Fux pushed his hips against Schlongo’s hand, making a soft noise of need that quickly turned to disappointment when the hand was pulled away. Suddenly, he found himself sprawled out on the bed with Schlongo leering down at him.

“Strip.”

Fux didn’t need to be told twice and quickly kicked his clothes off. He looked up at Schlongo who hadn’t followed suit and instead a small, slime covered, cock shaped object floated above his hand. “What’s that?”

Schlongo simply flicked his hand which caused the object to zip to Fux and press itself into his ass. He squirmed at the sudden feeling, but felt himself suddenly being held down by some invisible force. It kept him pinned down, as if someone had tied him to the bed.

“That’s no fair.” He whined but then made a low moan as the object started slowly thrusting in and out of him while steadily gaining girth. It was nowhere near as thick as some of the things he’d fucked, but had enough for a slight stretch. His cock had hardened at the anticipation of what was to come…Namely, him.

When it began _vibrating_ , Fux moaned and tried to spread his legs further apart to encourage the device to thrust deeper. The device either wasn’t very long or it was only partially inside him. Fux tried to push against it, but once more found himself restrained. He shifted his hips in an attempt to angle the vibrator so that he’d get some pleasure out of the deal, but failed miserably.

Fux made a noise of frustration. The thrusting and vibration was just enough to stimulate him, but was hardly enough to make him come. His cock ached at the denial and as he panted, he glared at the Fuck Order’s champion. Beside the bed, Schlongo had finally stripped and lazily stroked his half hard cock. “I should leave you like that for a while. I love the sounds you’re making.”

“Just fuck me alr–.” Fux’s demand cut off in a choked moan as something suddenly grabbed his throat and squeezed just enough to cut off his air slightly. His hips bucked and pre-cum dripped down his cock.

“I didn’t give you permission to speak, General Fux.” Schlongo rolled his thumb over the head of his cock. Then, he leaned down and pushed the cock vibrator deeper into Fux, stretching him further. “A remarkable device. It can take the shape of so many things, but I’m sure you’ve sampled most of what the galaxy has to offer.”

Fux stifled a moan at being stretched and once more tried to push against the vibrator without any success, thought something thick pressed against his ass with each thrust the device made. The invisible forces that kept him pinned shifted his legs into a better position which allowed the vibrator to press against a spot that nearly caused his eyes to roll into the back of his head.

“I bet you’re aching for this to be inside you.” Schlongo pushed the vibrator against Fux slightly, the thickness threatened to stretch him open.

Fux whimpered in need and nodded as he tried to push himself against it. Then he sharply moaned when the bulge was pushed into him, stretching him open. Schlongo held it still so the thickest part of the toy kept Fux stretched. Then, the rest of the vibrator shifted to the same thickest and began slowly undulating.

The sensation of it rubbing itself around inside of him and vibrating steadily pushed Fux towards the edge. Out of habit, he tried moving the toy, despite being pinned down quite well. His cock ached and he panted as his orgasm built, then…Schlongo suddenly pulled out the vibrator, causing Fux to make a needy whimper then close his eyes as he tried to ignore his aching cock and the sudden sensation of being empty.

A few moments later, he sharply moaned at the sudden stretch when something thicker and longer pressed into him. He opened his eyes and stared up at a sharply grinning Schlongo who began roughly thrusting into him. Fux panted and felt the building sensation of an orgasm, something he eagerly sought. Just when he felt he was about to come again, something kept him from it, leaving him right there at the edge.

Fux let out a frustrated moan as Schlongo ruthlessly fucked into him causing his body to jerk from the force and hit the spot that sent jolts up his spine over and over. The sensation of needing to come kept building and his moans shifted into needy, sobbed out whimpers. Above him, the Fuck Order’s champion groaned and began bucking his hips right before he came.

Suddenly, Fux’s vision blacked out when whatever had prevented him from coming was gone. He tensed tightly around Schlongo then let out a guttural moan as he finally came and covered his stomach. In a stupor, he barely felt Schlongo pull out, but the coolness of the vibrator being pushed back into him drew him back to reality. The vibrator shifted him size, plugging him and keeping him somewhat stretched open; it made him feel full. Weakly, he sat up then winced at the soreness and how the vibrator shifted inside him. The girthiness of it caused him to sit with his legs further apart than he normally would. Experimentally, he rocked against the toy, but found it too short to do anything fun.

“Why the toy?” He asked as he absently looked for something to clean the come off of him.

Schlongo leered down at him. “Because I’m not done with you yet. I’ll give you some time to recover, however.”

Fux wasn’t sure what else could be in store for him but his cock gave a slight twitch at the challenge.


End file.
